


Give You My All

by jigyuhans (treasuregyu)



Series: And no matter what, I will love you [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/jigyuhans
Summary: this took me several days to write & it's not even a lot of words lmao fjkdlsit was only supposed to be a quick lil smut follow up to my other fic aND YET i became a victim to dialogue once again lololol





	Give You My All

**Author's Note:**

> this took me several days to write & it's not even a lot of words lmao fjkdls
> 
> it was only supposed to be a quick lil smut follow up to my other fic aND YET i became a victim to dialogue once again lololol

Seungkwan resisted the urge to scream.

 

“So,  _ just to clarify _ , are you absolutely, one-hundred percent  _ certain _ you wanna do this?” Mingyu moved his hands up from Seungkwan’s shoulders to the younger’s face, cupping Seungkwan’s cheeks and bringing their faces together. Seungkwan covered Mingyu’s hands with his own, giving them a squeeze.

 

“Mingyu, if I wasn’t, you know I sure as hell wouldn’t bring it up,” Seungkwan reasoned once again.

 

Mingyu stared at Seungkwan, eyes scanning over Seungkwan’s face before he gave up and sighed. Seungkwan smirked. “Alright, Boo, if it’s really what you want…” Mingyu smiled softly, pulling Seungkwan into a hug to which he melted into. Mingyu gave the second best hugs out of everyone he knew; Seungcheol unarguably gave the best hugs out of their not-so-little group, but he wouldn’t let Mingyu know that.

 

“How unsexy,” Seungkwan quipped as Mingyu pulled away from their soft hug to fuss over him.

 

“Safe sexual experiences are not unsexy, they are the  _ most _ sexy,” Mingyu huffed before moving over to Seungkwan’s desk and opening his laptop, ready to do some research.

 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes and pulled Mingyu away from the laptop, shutting it. “Don’t worry about it, Jeonghan hyung helped me prepare everything,” Seungkwan manhandled Mingyu onto his bed before going back over to his desk to take out a small bag. He went back over to Mingyu to present the most important items: condoms and lube (leaving the other unnecessary purchases—that  _ Jeonghan _ made,  _ not _ Seungkwan—inside the bag).

 

“How’d you even know what size to get?”

 

“Jeonghan hyung still has your nudes for reference,” Seungkwan snorted behind his hand when Mingyu screeched and dropped the box.

 

“He  _ what? _ ” Mingyu covered his face and groaned.

 

“If it’s any consolation, he also has Seokmin’s...Then again, Seokmin  _ voluntarily _ sent his to Jeonghan’s for “review” and “helpful tips” before he sent them off to lord knows who…” Seungkwan placated, but Mingyu only gave him the weirdest look, probably not sure if he should be upset or very confused at the moment.

 

“A-Anyways…? You really want to do this today?” Mingyu shook his head and changed the subject, holding out his arms so that he could pull Seungkwan into his lap. Seungkwan blushed a bit before moving to sit in Mingyu’s lap, wiggling a bit to situate himself comfortably (and maybe to also stimulate Mingyu a bit, he wasn’t sure if that actually worked in real life, but he was willing to try anything).

 

“I mean, I don’t see why not? We’re both bored and we have the materials, so why not?” Seungkwan answered, holding the lube and condoms in his hands.

 

“I thought you’d be more of a romantic, honestly,” Mingyu mumbled against Seungkwan’s shoulder with a chuckle, delighted with how Seungkwan couldn’t swat at him in their current position.

 

“Well, I figured if we tried to make it too much of a big deal, I’d chicken out. Also, Jeonghan hyung told me that the first time is hardly ever super magical and pretty anyways. He said it’s usually a whole lot of awkwardness, but a good kind of awkward depending on who you’re doing it with. Then he told me a lot of unnecessary information about his first time with Seungcheol hyung, and then with Joshua hyung, and then with them  _ both _ …” Seungkwan rambled on, his face darkening more and more as he unintentionally recalled Jeonghan’s stories about his sex life.

 

“You’ve worked hard, Boo Seungkwan,” Mingyu snickered against Seungkwan’s neck, placing a quick kiss onto it. 

 

Seungkwan shivered, but he didn’t pull away, and he hummed. “You’re going to be working harder, though, right?” Seungkwan smirked and quickly raised his brows when he turned to face Mingyu. Mingyu pursed his lips, smiling awkwardly, and didn’t bother to hide his internal screaming. Seungkwan laughed at the sight, kissing at Mingyu’s face. “This is going to be fun~”

 

“Hopefully…” Mingyu replied a bit nervously, but Seungkwan could tell he was also excited by the way a smile kept spreading onto his face no matter how much he tried to fight it. There was also the fact that Mingyu  _ was _ sporting the beginnings of a boner, which made Seungkwan a bit proud. Seungkwan removed himself from Mingyu’s lap and began clearing his bed of everything unnecessary. He gave Mingyu the bottle of lube to open in the meantime and a condom to hold onto while he moved the bag to his desk.

 

Seungkwan returned the short distance back to the bed with a note in hand. “ _ ‘Dear Baby Boo and Mingyu...I guess’ _ ,” Seungkwan read, chuckling at Mingyu’s scoff. “ _ ‘Hope you two have a great time and remember: use enough lube—the wetter the better! Overpreparing is better than under preparing, it’s fine if you come once. Communication is key! If you’re feeling off or straight up terrible, tell each other! Adjusting your methods would be a lot less awkward than hurting each other, also don’t be afraid to vocalize what you like either. Lastly, take your time! Love you both!’ _ ” Seungkwan finished reading the short note, making sure to repeat them so that he and Mingyu could keep them in mind.

 

“Looks like hyung does have a heart,” Mingyu hovered behind Seungkwan and inspected the note one good time himself.

 

“Don’t be upset if he harrasses you especially for saying that.” Seungkwan set the note aside and turned towards Mingyu. “Alright...let’s do this, babe.” Panic spread across Mingyu’s face for a split second before he nodded with a smile. The two of them got undressed with ease, not unused to seeing each other mostly naked, but they stopped there; neither of them removed their underwear, and simply just moved onto Seungkwan’s bed.

 

“You always look so beautiful, but  _ man _ ...you’re stunning like this,” Mingyu leaned down and kissed Seungkwan tenderly. Seungkwan smiled and wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck, pulled the older down against his body. Mingyu tried to keep himself under control, but like always, he quickly became a bit too eager and sooner or later Seungkwan broke their kiss with his laughing.

 

“You’re so sloppy. Do you think you’re an actual puppy?” Seungkwan chuckled, wiping at their mouths. Mingyu pouted, offended, but Seungkwan kissed his pout away before he could protest. “On the other hand...you feel really good against me.” Seungkwan raised his hips and brushed his and Mingyu’s cocks together.

 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Mingyu moaned, biting his lower lip. “can we do that again? Please?” Seungkwan pulled Mingyu back down onto him and raised his hips once again. Mingyu’s moan ended up coming out more like a whine as he continued grinding down against Seungkwan, returning back to kissing him (minding his sloppiness a bit more). “Kwan…” Mingyu was the one to break the kiss the second time and he moved his head to the side and groaned into Seungkwan’s neck.

 

“Can we take these off now?” Mingyu’s fingers played with the line of Seungkwan’s underwear eagerly, his fingers dipping down more and more, but he managed to control himself until Seungkwan gave him permission to do anything otherwise.

 

“ _ Please do.” _ Seungkwan sat up, helping Mingyu in taking off their underwear and tossing them aside. Mingyu sat back and stared Seungkwan up and down—the longer he looked at the younger, the wider and softer his smile got. “Stop looking at me like that…”

 

Mingyu chuckled and ran his hands up Seungkwan’s legs and his thighs, stopping midway and massaging them gently. “Can’t blame me, you’re beautiful. And I love you. I’m proud of you, too,”

 

“S-stop,” Seungkwan gulped, flustered.

 

“Never,” Mingyu crawled over Seungkwan, trailing his hands up Seungkwan’s sides slowly. Seungkwan squirmed a bit, chuckling here and there, but the feeling wasn’t unpleasant enough for him to want to move away. It was actually quite nice, if Seungkwan thought about it; however, he didn’t get the chance to think about it because Mingyu was kissing his body randomly, but as tenderly as always.

 

“Gyu, I think you’ve kissed me enough. For a lifetime, even.” Seungkwan smiled and cupped Mingyu’s face. “Are you nervous?”

 

Mingyu’s face dropped slowly, and he dipped his head down low.

 

“Gyu, communication is key, remember?” Seungkwan pushed at Mingyu’s shoulders to signal him to sit up, and Seungkwan rose with him.

 

Mingyu sighed. “Maybe...a little. I mean, I’m really excited and I really want to do this, don’t get me wrong. But I’m nervous about making the jump from safe kissing to maybe-not-as-safe, like, sex,” Mingyu frowned. Seungkwan took Mingyu’s hands in his and stroked them gently.

 

“Mingyu, babe, it’ll be okay. We know what to do to be safe, and we know what to do if neither of us feel right with what we’re doing. If you need help making that jump, then don’t worry, because I can get you started just fine,” Seungkwan slid away from Mingyu after giving the other a reassuring peck on the cheek. Seungkwan made himself comfortable up against his headboard, grabbing the bottle of lube and coating his fingers just as Jeonghan had instructed him during their little meeting not too long ago. 

 

Seungkwan took a deep breath and looked at Mingyu, pushing a lubed finger into himself slowly. Both of their breaths got caught somewhere in their chests, and it went silent between them for a moment. Seungkwan exhaled, shuddery and light, then he bit his bottom lip a bit. Mingyu stared at the younger, eyes flicking down as Seungkwan’s cock twitched at the feeling. 

 

“How does it feel?” Mingyu’s voice came out strained and quiet. Seungkwan’s eyes refocused and he had to take a few breaths before answering.

 

“Weird…” Seungkwan finally answered.

 

A pause. “Bad weird?” Mingyu smiled a bit. It was goofy and Seungkwan knew what he was getting at.

 

“No…” Seungkwan replied. “Just weird.” He breathed out as he finger went inside him as deep as it could. He wiggled it around a bit, twitching with every movement, then slowly pulled the finger out of him. Seungkwan thrusted in and out of his hole with the one finger for a bit longer than Jeonghan had advised, a bit nervous about stepping it up to two fingers just yet. Eventually, he pulled his finger out of himself, and Mingyu swallowed at the sight of Seungkwan’s hole clenching around air.

 

“That’s hot.” Mingyu mumbled dumbly, shifting in place. Seungkwan moaned and pressed two fingers against his hole, circling the rim a few times, teasing himself every now and again by pushing his fingers into himself slightly before pulling them back out. “That’s  _ really _ hot…”

 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes, but his cock twitched once again at the praise anyways. “Shut up,” Seungkwan pushed the two fingers into himself even slower than he pushed the singular finger in. His head lolled back at the stretch and the moan he let out might have been a little louder than he intended. Seungkwan wanted nothing more than to sink the fingers into himself faster, but he held onto his reasoning. He pressed on, moaning a lot more, enjoying the feeling of the two fingers moving inside him and hitting parts inside of him that he never knew could feel so good.

 

“Hey...Kwannie…” Mingyu licked at his lips and tore his eyes away from Seungkwan’s hole long enough to look the other in his eyes. Seungkwan righted his head and did his best to focus on Mingyu’s face without feeling it in his cock, and he hummed in response. “Can I—Can I...try it now?” Mingyu asked slowly. He sounded unsure of his own self, but his face held a look of determination. Seungkwan shuddered and pulled his fingers out of himself a bit too eagerly, groaning loudly at the feeling. He wiped his lubed fingers off on himself and his sheet before helping Mingyu lube his own fingers up properly.

 

“Alright, Gyu, don’t be nervous, okay? You won’t hurt me if you take it slow…” Seungkwan placed his hand on Mingyu’s free one that was resting on his thigh. Mingyu nodded and prepared to enter Seungkwan with two fingers, but the younger stopped him. “Wait, you’re not going to use three?”

 

Mingyu’s eyes widened. “ _ Three? _ You just got started with two!” Mingyu scolded, sitting back slightly.

 

“I did not, stop being so overly cautious. I prepared myself with two fingers for long enough,” Seungkwan scoffeed and rolled his eyes. Mingyu mocked him, receiving a slap to his shoulder.

 

“I’m not being overly cautious, you’re being overly eager,” Mingyu scowled, tightening his grip on Seungkwan’s thigh only slightly.

 

“Mingyu—” Seungkwan started, but Mingyu cut him off by moving his free hand from Seungkwan’s thigh to his mouth.

 

“ _ Boo Seungkwan _ ,” Mingyu’s voice was firm, a lot firmer than Seungkwan had ever heard it, and it took everything in Seungkwan to not moan at the slight display of authority. “I’m going to proceed with two fingers, so just sit back and relax, yeah?”

 

“Y-Yeah…” Seungkwan answered with a gulp after Mingyu removed his hand from the younger’s mouth. Mingyu smirked and pressed two fingers against Seungkwan’s hole; he imitated what Seungkwan had done to himself prior—circling the rim and sinking his fingers into Seungkwan’s hole ever so slightly before pulling them back out. Seungkwan wanted to complain, wanted to whine, but Mingyu looked a lot more relaxed and confident than before, so he continued letting Mingyu tease him without much protest. Although, fortunately for Seungkwan, Mingyu was never one to stay calm and collected for long.

 

Mingyu pushed two fingers into Seungkwan slowly, and Seungkwan’s head lolled back just as before, but with a lot more enthusiasm. “ _ Oh my god—! _ ” Seungkwan drug out, thighs moving close together. Mingyu quirked a brow and moved Seungkwan’s thighs apart again with a lopsided smile. Seungkwan’s moans as Mingyu fingered him were very different from when he was fingering himself. He supposed it was because Mingyu’s fingers were longer, a bit thicker, a lot more used to working their way around things (Seungkwan felt that sentiment in his gut, and he couldn’t wait for what was in store for them in the future).

 

“Does it really feel good, babe?” Mingyu massaged Seungkwan’s thigh lightly, and coupled with his low voice that was half-sensual, half-unsure, Seungkwan felt like he could cum from this simple question alone.

 

“Yeah, you’re doing—great,” Seungkwan’s breath hitched in the middle of his sentence, and he hissed as he forced out just one last word. Mingyu beamed, unconsciously plunging his fingers inside of Seungkwan even further, hooking them a bit. Seungkwan’s entire body twitched, and his moan was borderline a scream. Mingyu nearly panicked and pulled his fingers out of Seungkwan, but Seungkwan vehemently pleaded for Mingyu to do whatever he just did again.

 

“I..I don’t know…what I did…?” Mingyu cocked his head to the side and mumbled, very obviously trying to remember what it was exactly that got Seungkwan so worked up. He moved his fingers around experimentally, gauging Seungkwan’s reactions; none of them were really negative, there were a lot of little moans here and there, but none of them quite like what he just did.

 

“Press, like, up? Or something… like that…” Seungkwan’s brows furrowed, and Mingyu followed his instructions, moving his fingers every way Seungkwan told him. “Come in me a little more.” Mingyu chuckled, making Seungkwan roll his eyes at his childishness. However, Mingyu did as Seungkwan said, moving his fingers into Seungkwan more and followed his previous instructions. It only took a few tries for Mingyu to hit the spot that made Seungkwan’s hips buck up eagerly.

 

“I got it!” Mingyu cheered, patting himself on the shoulder.

 

“Yeah, yeah, who cares, just do that again—and with  _ three _ fingers,  _ please _ ,” Mingyu sighed, but he complied to Seungkwan’s wishes. Mingyu pulled his fingers out of Seungkwan, biting his bottom lip at the way the younger’s hole clenched around nothing again. He didn’t stare long, though, because his hardon was getting unbearable, and he wanted nothing more than to hurry and prepare Seungkwan so that they could  _ really _ have fun.

 

“Hope you’re ready, Kwan,”

 

“ _ Mingyu _ ,”

 

“Okay, I got it,” Mingyu chuckled, watching three of his fingers disappear into Seungkwan in a weird sort of fascination. He loved the way Seungkwan stretched around his fingers and he groaned thinking about how his boyfriend would look stretching around his cock. Mingyu shook his head and continued fingering Seungkwan, hitting the spot that made him twitch and moan unabashedly loud.

 

“Gyu, I think—I think I’m gonna cum—” Seungkwan moaned out, and Mingyu removed his fingers from Seungkwan hole. Seungkwan whined at the loss of pleasure, but he quieted as he watched Mingyu hurry to find the condom and open it. Seungkwan helped Mingyu slide the condom on and he resituated himself on the bed as Mingyu lubed himself up.

 

“Kwannie, I know we’ve already gone through this like a million times, but you know to tell me if you’re not feeling good, right?” Mingyu leaned over Seungkwan and whispered into his ear, trailing kisses down Seungkwan’s neck and back up to his lips. Seungkwan couldn’t even bother himself to be annoyed by yet another reassurance, smiling softly as he was able to wrap his arms around Mingyu’s neck again and pull him close.

 

“Of course, babe. That goes for you too, you know. Just because you’re not the one taking it up the ass doesn’t mean you can’t feel uncomfortable either,” Seungkwan and Mingyu shared a laugh and maybe a few kisses in between as well.

 

“I love you, Seungkwan,” Mingyu breathed out as he clumsily positioned himself at Seungkwan’s hole (he tried to pull away for a moment, but Seungkwan refused to let him, feeling extra soft and clingy at the moment).

 

“I love you, too, Mingyu.” Seungkwan returned with a kiss to Mingyu’s neck as the older began to push into Seungkwan carefully. Seungkwan gripped onto Mingyu tightly, breathing heavy and stuttered. Mingyu, like always, continuously asked Seungkwan if he was okay and if it felt bad the entire time he was pushing into him, up until he couldn’t push in anymore. “This—this is the weirdest feeling ever—” Seungkwan confessed, burying his face into Mingyu’s shoulder.

 

“I know right,” Mingyu chuckled, twitching slightly as Seungkwan clenched around him a few times. Seungkwan rubbed at the back of Mingyu’s neck, pressing more small kisses to it. He kissed his way towards Mingyu’s mouth and the two of them more than happily got lost in each other’s lips as Seungkwan adjusted to the feeling of Mingyu’s cock inside of him. Mingyu didn’t pull away from Seungkwan until the younger began moaning more desperately and moving his hips more and more. “You ready, baby?”

 

Seungkwan pouted when Mingyu pulled away from him. “Yeah, I’m so ready,” He answered with an attempt to pull Mingyu back towards him so that they could continue kissing by Mingyu pulled even farther away.

 

“Not this time, Boo. I wanna see you,” Seungkwan groaned and covered his face, annoyed and embarrassed. Mingyu smirked, biting down on his lip and taking hold of Seungkwan’s thighs. Mingyu pulled out of Seungkwan, eyes glued to the sight of his cock sliding out of Seungkwan’s hole, almost mesmerized. He didn’t look away no matter how much Seungkwan complained. Mingyu moaned when his cock slid all the way out, and he teased Seungkwan’s hole before pushing back in with ease. Mingyu fucked Seungkwan nice and slow, his grip on Seungkwan’s thighs fluctuating between tight and gentle; occasionally, Mingyu would spread Seungkwan’s legs further apart, enjoying how exposed he was.

 

Seungkwan tried to cover himself. “Gyu...it’s embarrassing...like this,” Seungkwan whined, even more so when Mingyu spread his legs open even more and fucked into him with more earnest, causing Seungkwan to move his hands to grabbing the sheets. Mingyu grinned and chuckled a bit weirdly under his breath and if Seungkwan was in his right mind, he would have rolled his eyes and scolded Mingyu. “ _ Holy shit, _ that felt good, do that again.”

 

Mingyu slid his hands towards Seungkwan’s hips and rolled his own forcefully. Seungkwan choked on his own moan, less than coherent words spilling out his mouth a mile a minute as Mingyu fucked him in just the right way. Mingyu’s grip on Seungkwan’s hips tightened, and his pace began to quicken even more. “You good, Kwannie?” Mingyu bent down to Seungkwan’s ear, one hand moved to rest against Seungkwan’s head. Seungkwan clung to Mingyu and pressed his mouth to Mingyu’s ear as well.

 

Seungkwan moaned—half genuine, half exaggerated—into Mingyu’s ear before replying. “ _ It feels so fucking good, Gyu, you’re going to make me cum so hard, _ ” Mingyu was the one to choke on his moan this time.

 

“ _ Oh my god, Seungkwan,” _ Mingyu pulled back slightly to stare at his boyfriend who looked absolutely  _ ethereal _ —his hair was all over the place, he was slightly sweaty, and his face was flush an awkward pink,  _ damn _ if Mingyu’s heart didn’t swell with all of the love in the world for his boyfriend. “I love you,”

 

Seungkwan looked up to Mingyu with a soft smile on his face. He doesn’t think there’d ever come a day where he won’t feel his heart jump at those three words, no matter how often Mingyu said them. “I love you, too.” Seungkwan replied and both of them leaned in for a kiss at the same time. Seungkwan and Mingyu pressed their bodies close together as Mingyu fucked into Seungkwan quick and hard; Seungkwan moaned as Mingyu began hitting that same tantalizing spot as before, the feeling coupled with his cock being rubbed against Mingyu’s stomach had him moaning loudly even though they were muffled by kisses.

 

Seungkwan broke the kiss, leaning back into the bed. “ _ Shit, Mingyu—I’m...fuck—!” _ Seungkwan groaned, digging his nails into Mingyu’s shoulders as he came. Mingyu latched his mouth onto Seungkwan’s neck, moaning as he tried to fuck through Seungkwan clenching around him. Mingyu got a few more thrusts in before he was coming himself. He buried himself deep into Seungkwan, biting harshly onto the younger’s neck in the process (he made sure to lick and kiss the pain away when he realized Seungkwan wasn’t moaning from pleasure anymore, but rather in pain instead).

 

“Seungkwannie,” Mingyu breathed out, burying his face into Seungkwan’s neck. The older proceeded to whine and hug Seungkwan close to him, almost suffocatingly, but Seungkwan loved it. It felt so good to be cuddled afterwards—something that he begrudgingly remembered that he said he would  _ hate _ to Jeonghan, and he had to make a note to not mention it to the older when he eventually asked if everything went well. “I love you~”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Seungkwan wanted to bury his face into Mingyu as well, but Mingyu was still deep inside of him and they needed to get rid of the condom before they got too comfortable. Seungkwan urged Mingyu off of him, whining as Mingyu pulled out him. Mingyu slipped off the condom and Seungkwan instructed to him how to tie it up and he got up from the bed to retrieve the bag he specially prepared to tie the condom up in before they threw it away (because he didn’t want to just have a used condom in his trash, Seokmin was nosy and annoying). After they got rid of the condom and wiped themselves free of Seungkwan’s cum and their combined sweat, they crawled back into Seungkwan’s bed happily.

 

Mingyu eagerly pulled Seungkwan into his arms. “Kwannie~” He sung out sleepily.

 

Seungkwan sighed. “I know, Gyu, you love me, be quie—”

 

“No, not that—I mean, yes that, but also...it’s just—I’m proud of you. You did so well today, you were so beautiful, you’re always beautiful, but you’re exceptionally gorgeous during sex. I’m glad you trust me so much, I’m glad you love me so much, I’m glad you exist, I—”

 

“Mingyu, oh my god,  _ shut up _ !” Seungkwan’s face felt like it was on fire, and he dug deep into Mingyu’s chest in a futile attempt to escape from his own embarrassment. “I feel the same way, though. I love you a lot, and I’m glad you’re the idiot that I get to take this big step with...now go to sleep!” Seungkwan rambled on, hoping that Mingyu caught all of that, but the older squeezed him more and more as he went on, so he assumed Mingyu heard everything. If not by the squeezing, then Mingyu’s excited wiggling surely let Seungkwan know.

 

Seungkwan chuckled and scolded Mingyu half-heartedly as he yawned, and Mingyu finally calmed down as he also caught a yawn. The two situated themselves under Seungkwan’s blanket one last time then fell asleep soundly in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! i finished it with a dulled migraine & one (1) brain cell left
> 
> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter (mostly inactive, but still): @uzumakidahyun  
> my nsfw twitter (it's locked, but hmu & i'll accept you if you follow): @aegicheols
> 
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
